To Love and Tolerate a War Hardened Heart
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: When an evil spell sends a human soldier into the world of Equestria, it's up to the mane six to help get her back home. But can they even begin to love and tolerate somepony whose heart has been harden by the dangers of war? Will the Mane 6 be the only ones to accept her? Find out in this heartbreaking story! Rating T for mild language & violance.
1. She Came from Mysterious Magic!

_To Love and Tolerate a War Hardened Heart_  
A MLP-FiM + Humans Fanfic

Chapter 1 – "She Came from Mysterious Magic!"

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville. The Pegasi had cleared the clouds for the day, the birds were singing from their nests in the trees of Sweet Apple Acres, and all the ponies were enjoying their day. Six best friends were hanging out in the park taking pleasure in each other's company. Rainbow Dash was in the air, darting around leaving her rainbow trail behind her while AppleJack raced after her from the ground. Sweet little Fluttershy lay on the grass watching them with Rarity, dressed in a sun hat and shades, laying on the couch she always brings along. Bubbly Pinkie Pie was sprawled on the picnic blanket eating everything she could possibly get her hooves on. Finally, Twilight Sparkle was under a nearby tree, a book in front of her. The book was titled "Magic's to be Discovered – The Theory of Different Dimensions". She had recently picked up the book among all the others in her library and became fascinated about the theory of other world out there. "Just imagine it, Spike," She had said to her little dragon assistant the other day, "Somewhere out there is a whole new world with other ponies just waiting for us to come discover them!" Little did she, or any of her other friends, know that they would be meeting someone sooner than they think.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_What… what's going on? How long… h-have I been here? I… I can't breathe… So…tired… … … …"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's wrong, Big Sister? You sense something is to come?" The Alicorn Princess of the Night gazed up at her older sister. Celestia looked down hard at the kingdom she ruled with her sister, primarily at the sky above the Everfree Forest.  
"Yes, Sister, I feel that something big is about to come." A large purple and blue cloud swirling with lightning was forming over the dangerous woodland. "I must send an urgent letter to Ponyville."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Wha… what's happening? I'm so c-cold… My love… I-I need you… … … …" _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Twilight… Twilight… TWILIGHT!"  
"Huh?" The purple unicorn finally snapped out of her reading and looked up to see Dash rolling her eyes.  
"Took ya long enough!"  
"Oh honestly, Twilight," Rarity smiled, "you need to get your mind out of those books and have some fun."  
The intelligent pony smiled at her friends and put the book away. "Sorry girls. Oh, here comes Spike with the cookies I asked him to bring." She said pointing to the little purple dragon coming up the hill.  
"Oh Goody Gumdrops! I just **LOVE** Spikes cookies!" Pinkie exclaimed.  
Spike walked up to the ponies, a full plate of cookies in his hands. "Here you are girls." He said as he set it down. Suddenly, he grabbed his stomach and "**BAAAARRRRPP!**" a scroll flew out of his fiery mouth. Twilight quickly opened the letter and read it aloud.

~_Dearest Twilight, _

_It has come to my attention that a strange occurrence has formed over the skies above the Everfree Forest. It's of a kind of magic I have never seen before, but I do believe it's some sort of portal. I want you and your friends to check it out. Take the Elements of Harmony just in case. Alert me of whatever may come out and capture it if necessary._

_Good luck,_

_Princess Celestia_~

The six friends got up as quick as they could. "All right girls, gather what you need at meet at the entrance to the forest." Twilight ordered and everypony set off.  
"Oh, must we…" Fluttershy quivered as she took off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_There's pain… surging through me… I've never… experienced this before… Someone please…help… … … …"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"All right, girls. Everypony ready?" Twi asked as her friends gathered in front of the Everfree Forest. "Let's go!" The six galloped into the woods, keeping an eye out for dangerous creatures… or whatever could have come out of a mysterious portal.  
Rainbow Dash flew ahead and pretty soon, "Whoa! It's huge!" The ponies looked up to see the edge of a colossal hurricane cloud of swirling blue and purple with neon green lightning. Within the storm's eye was a strange silhouette.  
"Whoa Nellie… Twilight, what kinda crazy magic could have created this monster?" AppleJack asked shocked at the mighty size of the portal.  
"I have no idea! But we have to stop it!"  
Fluttershy stared up at the strange shadow within the centre trying to make out what it could be. Suddenly, she heard a faint voice.

"_Please… help me… I can't take much more… m-mercy… … … …"_

"_Could somepony be trapped in there?"_ she thought. "Twilight, I- I think there's some–"  
"Not now, Fluttershy. We must use the Elements of Harmony to stop the portal."  
"But–"  
"Let's do this, girls!" The six ponies put on the magical necklaces and crown that held the magic of friendship. Power surging through them, the six lifted up and a rainbow formed around them and struck the heart of the storm. The cloud began to disappear and whatever was in the centre fell to the ground, crashing into the trees below.  
"Come on! Let's go beat the horseshoes of whatever created that thing." Dash smirked heading towards the trees.  
"Not so fast, Dash. Remember, the Princess wanted us to capture the creature, not destroy it." Twilight reminded the multi-colored Pegasus  
"Fine…" The six approached the trees and lying in a heap of bushes and twigs… was a creature they had never seen before. It was a _**Human**_! She looked to be in her early twenties and had long flowing brown hair tied in the back with a purple ribbon. She wore dark brown armour on her chest and shoulders and a sword around her waist. She was unconscious, pale, half starved and her left arm appeared to be broken from the fall.  
"T-Twilight darling… what is this strange creature?" Rarity asked staring at the girl.  
"I don't know, but we'd better get it back to Princess Celestia before it wakes up. Come on."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**This is my first MLP Fanfic. I've been having this idea for it ever since I became a PegaSister. The girl is me and her armour is kind of a cross between Fluttershy's in the Hearth Warming Eve and Sesshomaru's from InuYasha. I wanted to make the story in a way where I'm not just a fan jumping into the MLP world, so the 'dimension' my character comes from is entirely different from the present. You'll find out more about it when I wake up in the next chapter.**

**Well, hope all you Bronies out there like it. I'm contributing to the herd! Bro-Hoof to that! See you next chapter! **


	2. A Soldier from another World

_To Love and Tolerate a War Hardened Heart_  
A MLP-FiM + Humans Fanfic

Chapter 2 – "A Soldier from another World"

"What do ya mean, you ain't a clue what it is?" AJ asked the purple unicorn as she searched through the many books of the Ponyville Library. The Mane six had brought the human back to Ponyville and, after Fluttershy insisted on fixing up her broken arm, placed her in the spare bed in Twilight's room. Twi had sent a letter to Celestia via Spike about the 'strange creature' and she would be arriving any moment.  
"I don't know, Apple Jack. Not of my books mention a being that fits this description." The scholar pony tossed another book aside only to have the large pile topple onto Spike.  
"*oof* I don't see what the big deal is…" the baby dragon groaned.  
"It IS a big deal, Spike!" she snapped. "This umm… 'thing' is not from our world! Who know what dangerous magic it contains; it could destroy us all!"  
"OR, it could be friendly," Pinkie Pie butted in, "and play with us and have parties and do all sorts of fun Fun **FUN** stuff!"  
"Well I doubt it!" Rainbow Dash flew through the air, landing by the unconscious girl, staring her down (not that she could stare back). "If it was 'friendly', then why would it be wearing armour and carrying weapons?" she turned back to her friends. "I bet it came here to destroy our kind!"  
The sweet golden Pegasus stood up and smiled. "Oh, but we mustn't jump to conclusions now, right?"

"Very well said, Fluttershy." The six friends (plus Spike) turned around to see a majestic white Alicorn with a flowing, pastel mane; Princess Celestia. The Equestrian leader trotted up to the bed. "So this is the creature you spoke of?"  
"Yes, Princess." Twi answered, "I've searched through all my books on weird animals, but I could not identify it."  
The Alicorn took a good hard look at the being before speaking. "I've heard of this creature before; it's called a Human (a female by the looks of it). But I don't understand… Their kind are supposed to be mythical."  
"So, you're sayin' an imaginary creature fell out of that strange portal and into our world?" AppleJack looked confused.  
"Precisely. As for why, we won't know until–" *Groan* The girl started to stir in her sleep. Everypony gathered around as she started to awaken.  
"Wha… Where am I?" Before she even had time to breathe, Rainbow Dash got all up in her face.  
"Allright Pal, who are you and why have you come here?! Why don't you go back where you belong!" Not once did the human's dark brown eyes even flinch. It was as if she was used to being yelled at. AJ quickly pull Dash off her.  
"Whoa there Dash, that really not the best way to wake somepony up."  
"_That was kinda creepy…_" the rainbow pony thought.  
The girl rubbed the back of her head with her good arm and looked around. "Where in Queen Yuusha's name, am I?"  
Celestia stepped forward and addressed herself. "My name is Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria (the world of which you are in now). And these are my faithful subjects, Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. You fell into this world through a strange magical portal."

The girl looked confused for a moment. "Portal… Oh right, that damn witch and her spell!"  
Twilight perked up at the word 'spell'. "Wait, so you didn't come here on your own accord?"  
The human girl looked down with sadness. "No… My name is Tanaka Kousotsu. I'm… well I was a soldier for the previous war. My boyfriend and I were just settling down when he was abducted by a jealous witch named Akuzetsu." She sighed sadly, "I tried to save him, but she used her powers to send me travelling through different dimensions. I only ended up stopping here because you destroyed her portal spell I was trapped within."  
"Well, I guess that explains the distasteful armour and sword." Rarity pointed out. "But how very bad for your very special somepony."  
"I know," Tanaka said, starting to get up, "I have to find a way to get back and AGGHH!" The young soldier grasped her injured arm and Fluttershy came to her aid.  
"You must be careful. Your arm was badly broken when you fell, not to mention you were in there so long, you're half starved."  
"But–"  
"Fluttershy's right, Miss Kousotsu. You need to rest. Let us find a way to get you home." Twilight and all the others smiled… well, almost all. Rainbow Dash hovered in the back, an angry look in her eyes.  
"_Something's not right with this Tanaka girl. I don't trust her._"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sorry it's so short. I've had a bad case of writers block! Anyway BIG Thanks to**** Pheonix-Fire-Girl who gave the first review! **

**Also to godzillafan1, to answer your question… There's not going to be ANY HumanXpony pairings! No offence to Bronies or PegaSisters who like it, but it creeps me out. To be it's kind of a weird form of bestiality… So no, Tanaka and Fluttershy won't be paired up!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. Proof from the World of Whitracan

_To Love and Tolerate a War Hardened Heart_  
A MLP-FiM + Humans Fanfic

Chapter 3 – "Proof from the World of Whitracan"

Two days had gone by and Fluttershy had nursed Tanaka back to health, though her arm still needed time to heal. The lost human was grateful for the ponies' kindness, but deep down, she was still down about being sent into this world of ponies. Twilight had so many questions about the world she came from, which kept her busy. Rainbow on the other hoof was still quite suspicious; the look Tanaka had given her when she first confronted her was… creepy. It was almost as if she expected Dash to kill her right then and there and was waiting for her next move. It agitated the multi-colored pegasus, so much in fact she didn't believe a word of Tanaka's evil witch story. She kept close to Fluttershy's cottage in case anything went wrong.

That afternoon, the six ponies gathered in the cottage's living room. Tanaka was on the couch wrapped in a yellow blanket and wearing a light purple pyjama outfit which Rarity had made. "OOH, OOH, tell us another story about your world, Tanaka!" Pinkie begged.  
"Pinks, I've told three stories already. I'm kinda getting tired." She said leaning back against a pillow.  
"Awwww, just one more!"  
"I agree with Pinkie," Rarity chimed in, "the idea of that other species you talked about…the ones that look like you crossed with animals… is just intriguing."  
Tanaka smiled, "I know what you mean, Rarity. After all, my boyfriend is a Dejron."  
"Keh, yeah right." Dash smirked as she hovered in the back of the room.  
Tanaka thought for a moment before speaking. "Why don't I tell the story about the East-Western War I was in? It was somewhat of a Civil war."  
Fluttershy shuddered at the thought. "Oh… there must have been so much suffering… Maybe we should talk about something else."  
The young soldier patted the timid Pegasus on the head reassuringly. "It's ok, Fluttershy. In the end, the kind Queen Yuusha and her troops conquered evil."  
"Now that sounds like a story wid some action!" AppleJack smiled. "That might be a story even you'd get into, eh Rainbow Dash?"  
The rainbow flyer had had enough. "You know what I think?" She yelled as she flew in front of Tanaka. "I think all this is a load of dragon breath!"  
"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight tried to pull her friend away with no luck.  
"How do we know all you say is real, huh? How do we know you're not a liar? I bet you don't even have a boyfriend!"  
The human soldier stared at the angry pegasus unblinking. "I'm telling the truth, Dash."  
"And that's another thing! What's with the creepy, blinkless stare? You're starting to weird me out!"  
Tanaka sighed and looked down. "It's a technique I learned in the military. An enemy could strike at and second, so we're trained to automatically go into a death stare when confronted. That way we never miss an attack."  
Rainbow backed of slightly. "Well… That explains the eyes, but where's your proof for your 'evil witch' story?"  
"Right here!" Tanaka reach for a gold heart locket with a purple turquoise stone in the center. "This was once my mother's; She gave it to me before the war. It's a special locket that records the wearer's memories." She turned the purple stone three times and the trinket opened up and with a flash of light, holographic images began to play.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

*Narrated by Tanaka*  
I was a general in Queen Yuusha's army. We were fighting to bring down King Zorack of the East side of Whitracan. He was a corrupt ruler who treated his subjects like dirt and thought the Dejron should be sold like slaves. It was just another day on the battlefield. My troops were winning and I was getting cocky and forgot to watch my back. An enemy hit me from behind sending me over the nearby cliff. I would have died that day if it weren't for… him. Private Boris Yaria, a Cat Dejron on my team whom I hadn't noticed until then. He grabbed my hand at the last minute and pulled me to safety. The two of us had been close ever since. *Scene changed* After the war, we headed back to our home towns together. When I found out mine had been destroyed by King Zorack, he took me in. His family were so kind, despite the fact that Cat Dejron have a thing for hating humans. Our relationship grew and eventually we fell in love. In time we decided to find a place of our own *Scene changed* We settled down in a place called Cattails' Willow. We thought it was the best place to spend our new lives together… but we had no idea it was home to the lonely witch, Akuzetsu. She saw the way Boris loved me and wanted him all for herself. In the dead of night, she creeped into our room and snatched him away. I followed her to a cave deep in the Willow Forest. I caught her using her magic to restrain him. As a Military fighter, I know how to fight… but they never teach you about magic back in the army. She was no match for me… *End scene*

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"As you know, her spell led me here. Now I'd really much appreciate it if you'd stop viewing me as a threat, Rainbow Dash." The young, heartbroken warrior snapped as she stormed off to Fluttershy's spare bedroom.  
The rest of the ponies glared at the cyan Pegasus. "Don't even say it; I'll go talk to her." Dash sighed as she rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Tanaka was sitting on the end of the bed gazing at a small piece of metal in her hand. The multi-colored Pegasus sat down next to her. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Tanaka. I guess I'm just kinda overprotective. I… ummm, what are you looking at?"  
Tanaka looked up and sighed. "You don't know what it's like, fighting against your own in order to save another race. I've had to take the lives of so many humans in the war. It may seem like a terrible burden to bare, but in the end it was worth it. It wasn't right for King Zorack to treat the Dejron the way he did. If he had it his way, they would all be dead." She handed the small medal she had in her hand to Dash. It was a small sword overlapping a red paw print. Engraved on the sword's blade were the words, Civil Protection. "You see this scar?" Tanaka lifted her shirt up slightly revealing a large scar over her stomach.  
"Whoa!" Dash gasped at the size of the mark, nearly dropping the medal.  
"I gained both this scar and that medal after singlehandedly protecting a small Dejron village. One of the enemy soldiers slashed me, but I didn't even notice until it was all over. All because I knew in my heart that I couldn't let them die, even though I was outnumbered. That's why I can't stand people… or in this case, ponies, that treat others bad just because they're different."  
Rainbow Dash looked down at the award in her hooves before handing it back to Tanaka. "I… I think I understand now, Tanaka. I guess this whole different dimensions thing has got me hyped up. You know what? As long as you're in this world, I'll give you a chance."  
"You really mean it?" the young warrior smiled at the winged pony as she recited the 'Pinkie Promise'.  
"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The two species hugged and left the room to join the others. Little did they know, they were being watched by a pair of bright green eyes.


	4. To Tolerate or Not to Tolerate

_To Love and Tolerate a War-Hardened Heart_  
A MLP Fanfic

Chapter 4 – "To Tolerate or Not to Tolerate"

A few days later and Tanaka's arm was fully healed… And so was Dash's trust in her. Since showing off her battle scars, the two had become real close. Today Fluttershy and Twilight thought it would be a good idea for Tanaka to get out and see the rest of Ponyville. The rest of the ponies had been informed about the new non-pony resident so panic wouldn't brake out. Heck, a certain mint-green unicorn was quite excited to meet the newcomer. The six ponies and their human friend walked down the streets of town, every so once in a while getting a strange glance from the townfolk… and just a _strange _look from a gray, cross-eyed pegasus. "_I had a cousin with eyes like that once…_" Tanaka thought as the mail-mare almost dropped a package from her saddlebag.  
"Ooh! Who want's to go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie asked, skipping down the street ahead. "The Cakes and I just made some brownies, hot out of the oven (with and without nuts!)."  
"Yeah, I reckon I could go fer someten teh eat." AppleJack looked up at Tanaka. "What'd yeh say, Sugarcube?"  
"Well, I could never say no to a strawberry milkshake." the young soldier smiled as she followed the six mares to the sweet shop. She glanced up at Rainbow Dash who was flying ahead just about a little higher than she was. She flew past Pegasus colt who stopped in midair, looked back at her and blushed. Tanaka giggled quietly as she whispered. "Don't look now, Dash, but I think you have an admirer." The cyan pegasus glanced behind her just in time to see the young stallion take off and hide in a nearby cloud. From what she could see, he was jet black with a bright red mane and dark blue eyes. He had a red lightning bolt down his side and a shield cutiemark.  
Dash smiled and rolled her eyes as they carried on. "That's just Radiant Breeze. He moved here from Canterlot about a week ago. I think the guy might have a crush on me. Too bad for Rad, a lot of guys wanna get a piece of the old Dash. There's not enough of me to go around!"  
"Excuse me while I go get a container for that large ego of yours!" Tanaka laughed.  
"Not that ya'll will find one big enough!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Tanaka POV**_

We had settled down at Sugarcube Corner. Mr. Cake came and took our order and well, Mrs. Cake bent down and stopped her twins from 1. Sucking on my pants leg and 2. Pounding on my shin. As we waited for our food, I gazed out the window and thought about…well, Boris. I felt so helpless being stuck in this world of ponies while god knows what is happening to the one I love. I remember the day before all this happened. Though he didn't know I was watching, I saw Boris looking through his old shiny trinkets. As a Cat Dejron, he was prone to collecting small shiny objects; old spoons, foil, marbles, stones… Oh, the stones… He had quite a collection of small gems, like ones Rarity uses but smaller and very rare. I watched that day as he searched through the smallest of his purple diamonds, every so often taking one and placing it on the back of his ring finger… He was making a ring! I…I knew he was going to prepose to me. It only added to the pain I felt being apart from him. I snapped back into reality went Mr. Cake brought our food and and his son started flying around the the shop, his 'Auntie Pinkie' close behind trying to catch him. Of course, everypony else had to follow after her…well, not everypony… Rarity, although very _sisterly_, wasn't exactly very motherly when it came to these things. I rolled my eyes and started to sip my milkshake when I heard a faint whisper. "_Tanaka…_" That voice! There's no mistaking it; It was Boris! I turned to look out the window just in time to see an abnormally long cat tail disappear from view. I couldn't believe it, could he have somehow escaped and followed me to this world? I had to see for myself. I leaned over to the remaining pony at the table. "Hey, Rarity. I need to do something real quick. Tell the others I'll be back in a bit."  
"Oh, but of course Darling. I'm just going to… enjoy the show."  
I got up, ducked as the little pegasus flew past and slipped out the door. "Boris? Boris where are you?" I called as I looked around. "_Tanaka…_" the voice called again and I turned to see the tail disappear down an alleyway. At that moment I forgot all my training and let my heart take control as I followed him. I ran through alley after alley trying to catch up, but every time I think I got close, he'd vanish around a corner. Eventually I made my way to a deadend... a completely _**empty **_deadend. I stared at the wall as I let a tear escape my eye. "_God damn it!_" I thought, "_Hasn't my heart been crushed enough?!_" I was about to head back when suddenly, ***CRASH!*** "_**GYAAAAAAAAA!**_" My soldier instincts kick in and I rush towards the scene of the commotion. Behind a building, was Radiant Breeze. He was under a demolished hay cart, bleeding and unconscious. The area around looked like a battle field. I began to remove the debris if him when my friends showed up.  
"What in Celestia's name happened here?" Twilight exclaimed in shock.  
"I don't know. I found him like this." I pulled the knocked out stallion out of the wreckage. "Rad, are you ok? Rad?" I asked as he started to wake up. When he came to and looked at me... things just went from bad to worse. He shot out of my arms screaming and bucked me over.  
"Get away from me, you **MONSTER**!" he tried to fly away but couldn't from his injuries and backed into a corner. As I got up he cowered in fear. "Don't hurt me again!"

"What the hay are you on about, Rad?" Dash got all up in his face as a crowd started to form. Even some Police-Ponies had arrived.  
"I was just minding my own business when that creature knocked me out of the sky and started attacking me!" Breeze yelled, pointing a hoof at me as the crowd gasped.  
The girls looked at me in shock. "Why, Tanaka, is that true?" Rarity asked, a hoof to her mouth.  
"WHAT! No! I'd never do anything like this!"  
Before I could do anything to proclaim my innocence to the rest of the crowd, Breeze had galloped up to the police. "Officers, cease that fiend before she hurts anypony else!" Next thing I knew, a number of hooves were upon me holding me down and placing my hands behind me. They dragged me off to Ponyville Police Station ordering someone to send a letter to the princess. I turn around the best I could to see my friends racing to catch up. I only pray the can convince Celestia this is all a mistake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elsewhere in a tree, a large catlike being was watching the ordeal. "HAHAHA, my plan is working out just purrfectly!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some writers block but thanks to my new Brony friend ****Dnny99****AKA Radiant Breeze, I was able to get back on track.  
**

**Also I forgot to add an Author's Note last chapter and for those Anime Lovers out there, if you spell Boris's last name backwards you get Airay like the Boris Airay from Alice in the Country of Hearts which my character's based off of.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Cats, Gods and Magic, Oh my!

_To Love and Tolerate a War-Hardened Heart_  
A MLP Fanfic

Chapter 5 – "Cats, Gods and Magic, Oh my!"

_**Tanaka's POV**_  
You'd think that something with fur would be a bit more gentle with things. Boy, was I wrong! The Police Ponies through me into a cell.*_**CLANG!**_* The metal bars of the prison shook as my head slammed against them. Ouch! I've taken enough metal to the head during the war to last a life time and that _still___hurts. My hands were still bound behind my back making it hard to sit up but I managed. "I'm innocent, why doesn't anyone believe me?" I yelled as the tallest pony I've ever seen slammed the door; a dark brown stallion with a darker brown mane and tail (like Big Mac but taller and slightly skinnier). His cutiemark was a police star next to a castle tower and on his vest was the nametag, Sargent High Tower.  
"You have the right to remain silent," he said ever so calmly, "and the term is 'anypony'."  
"_Seriously?_" I rolled my eyes, "_I thought that was just a running gag in this place!_" I scooted over and leaned against the enclosure wall that wasn't made up of bars. "You're on the side of justice," I said, lowering my voice, "don't you think this is unrightful. I've been accused of attacking some…pony just because I've been in a war!"  
High Tower turned his head from me in thought then looked at the ground sadly. "I do understand. Unfortunately, your fate is not mine to make. The princess will be here shortly to decide what will happen to you." With that, he walked off.  
Deep down I thought, "_The girls better get me a good lawyer. If not I'm doomed!_" I must have dozed off because I remember hearing Twilight's hooves against the jail bars beckoning me to get up. I arose the best I could with my hands bound and used the wall as support. Behind Twi and the other girls was Celestia, a stern look on her face. High Tower came back and opened the door. I can't be sure if it was him or not, but as we crossed paths I could hear somepony whisper, "_sorry…_"  
Twilight came up and nuzzled against me sadly. "Tanaka, I'm so sorry."  
I smiled slightly as I stroked her mane. "I've been in worse positions than this Twi. What's there to be sorry about?"  
Fluttershy hid behind her long pink hair and looked towards the floor, "Well, ummm… Tanaka… you see…"

"There's just no convincing Celestia, Sugarcube." AJ finished, bowing her head sadly.  
"It's not that I don't believe you, my faithful subjects, but without any witnesses to the crime I have to assume the worst."  
My heart dropped in my chest, fearing the consequences yet I kept my composure. "I understand, your Highness. I'll face any punishment I'm given."  
"This is all my fault," Rarity chimed in, "I should have gone with you when you left Sugarcube Corner."  
"Well, what's done is done." Pinkie smiled, placing a hoof on my shoulder. "What's the worst that could happen?"  
I looked at Celestia who answered, "You are here by banished to the Everfree Forest until a spell is found to send you back to your own dimension."  
"You just had to ask!" Dash looked down at Pinkie from above. All that was heard next was the sound of Pinkie's bouncy fun hair deflating into the flattest straight hair you'd ever seen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

That afternoon, we gathered at the edge of the forest. Celestia had ordered a few of her Pegasus guards to stay at the entrance to keep me from escaping. She had given me a few minutes to get ready to leave… and say goodbye, a privilege I didn't have the last time I left someone I cared about. All the girls had brought gifts for my stay in, what Dash called, my new prison. Rarity's gift was an assortment of clothes. Considering who knows how long I'll be in there I can't be wearing the same thing all the time. AJ's was a survival pack with rope, a compass, even a mini camp stove. Flutters packed me enough fruits and veg to last a month. Twilight gave me my old armor and sword which I had left at her place when I first arrived. Pinkie, hair still flat, gave me a box of her best red velvet cupcakes (my favorite, might I add). As I took the box, the pink mare started crying. I knelt down and patted her head. "Chin up, Pinks. I need you to stay your happy self and help the others find who's trying to frame me. Can you do that for me?"  
She smiled and hugged me. "Okey-dokey-lokey!" Her hair returned to its cotton candy like state.  
I turned to Rainbow Dash. She had a small cloud shaped like a pillow. "It's from one of my favorite napping clouds." Like Pinkie, we embraced each other. "Don't worry, Tanaka. We'll find whoever's framing you. And when we do, they're gonna taste the 'Pain-bow'!"  
"Heh, I know you can Dash. Here," I reached into my pocket and placed my Civil Protection medal around her neck. ",for luck."  
"Oh, Tanaka, I couldn't–"  
"I want you to have it." I looked at the rest of the girls. "Think of it as my Element in the Elements of Harmony." The seven of us group hugged, a moment I wished could last forever.  
"Alright, Miss Kousotsu, time's up." one on the Pegasus guards called. Releasing my hold on my friends, I gathered up my belongings and walked towards the forest. As I passed between them, the two white Pegasi linked their wings together like spears. Before I enter I turned back and waved to my old friends in this world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, I wandered the forest in look for some shelter. It felt strange not going home to Fluttershy's house, but to quote Pinkie, what's done is done. I made my way to a clearing and spotted an unoccupied cave, when suddenly ***SNAP!*** My instincts took over. Twilight and the others warned me about the forest's dangerous creatures, the Timber Wolves to name one. I looked around and place a hand on my sword when I felt something… furry. A black cat came out of nowhere and snatched my blade out of my hands and sat at the foot of a nearby tree. It was long and lanky with high pointed ears. It had a golden collar with some sort of egyptian symbol on it. It sat down and mewed at me. "Awww, now what's a kitty like you doing in a place like this?" I reached to pat its head and its eyes glowed yellow. Next thing I knew, I was knocked to the ground, a red bladed sword at my throat. I looked up to see what at first thought was a goldish tan Pegasus with a short black mane. But as I looked closer, I noticed that instead of hooves, she had lion paws and a long tufted tail.  
"Poor little Human, guess you didn't know it's not wise to trust a cat." she snarled mockingly, placing her front paw on my chest to keep me from getting up while still holding the red and black sword in her other paw. Despite being the size of a pony, she felt like she was as heavy as a lioness.  
I struggled against her weight. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"  
"Mha hahaha, I am Isis the Sphinx! As for what I want with you..." a neon green flame burst from the sword's handle and engulfed her, "here's a hint!" When the flames disappeared, I saw the splitting image of myself. She had transformed into me!  
"It was you! You attacked Radiant Breeze and set me up!"  
"My, don't you catch on fast." Isis rolled her eyes as she reverted back. "With you, the one of brute strength, out of the way, there will be nopony to stop me taking my rightful place as Ruler of Equestria!" Her cat started laughing evilly in the background. "_**Shut up, **__**Resheph**__**!**_"

"You'll never get away with this!" I snapped.  
"Oh, on the contrary, young Human," the sword glowed a blinding light blue as she used her claws to throw me against a tree, "I already have!" The last thing I remember is feeling the most intense shock, screaming then everything went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**That was so awesome! I did a bit of research for the villain and her cat sidekick. Isis is the Egyptian Goddess of Magic and ****Resheph**** is the God of ****horses and chariots****. I'm gonna try and fit Cadence and Shining Armor into the story and I even have two alternate endings to this fic. (I just have to choose which to use) Anyway, everypony's favorite Zebra is in the next chapter so I need to crack out the rhyming dictionary! Till next time! **

**~ Tanaka**


End file.
